Me/guide
Complete effects guide for Me (ver 0.05). For the wallpapers guide, please click here. :If you see any incorrect/missing information, please let us know or edit this page. ='Video Guide'= ---- ='Effect Guide'= ---- 'Wings' Gives you wings that will make you faster. Appearance: Me has a cheery expression and angel wings. Passive Effect: Me travels at double her walking speed. Action: None. Location: Found in the Graveyard. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world much faster, chase fast-moving NPCs, and escape from chasers more easily. Enter the Bloody Eye World and head down and left until you find two green rocks. Go between them from below to reach the Graveyard. Walk all the way left and interact with the bloody mass to receive this effect. 'Eraser' Wield an eraser. Appearance: Me has a neutral expression and she holds an eraser. Passive Effect: NPCs may move away from her or react differently. Action: None. Location: Found in Monochrome World. Practical Uses: This effect allows Me to kill or injure NPCs (which sometimes leave behind money). Enter the Pencil World and fall down the hole to the right. Follow the dark hallway until you reach the Monochrome World. Turn directly left and you'll find this effect, sitting between three hand-like figures. 'Eye Fruit' Your head is now a rotten fruit. I wonder what does it do. Appearance: Me's head becomes a dark red fruit-like eye. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes the fruit open its eye. Location: Found in Sponge World. Practical Uses: This effect allows Me to teleport to the Nexus at will. Enter the Sponge World and head directly north until you reach the first short red sponge. From here, turn left until you see the Eye Tree. By the Eye Tree is an Eye Fruit on the ground. Interact with it to get this effect. 'Mask' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Appearance: Me becomes a monochrome monster. Passive Effect: Terus run away from her (only in Inverted state). Action: (Shift) Inverts the effect's colors. Location: Found in Purple Mockup. Practical Uses: "Invert" state can be used to scare Terus away and kill them. Enter the Hand World and head directly upwards until you see what appears to be a rainbow, glowing mushroom in a bowl. Interact with it to teleport you to the MOTHER 3 World. From here, head north until you see the white building on your left. Enter the white building and follow the path until you get to a split in the path. From here, keep heading north until you reach a large part of the path. Enter the hut in the top middle and interact with the purple triangle in the room to turn out the lights and trigger this effect to appear. 'Magnet' It attracts stuff. Just don't feel misguided. Appearance: Me's hair becomes red and a magnet appears on her head. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Attracts most NPCs and metal objects. Location: Found in Abandoned Factory. Practical Uses: Needed to clean way to the Color Wheel effect, as well as for the Cult orb. Enter the left door to the Block World. Turn north and to the left until you see a path, follow said path until you reach a couch with the numbers 888 on a sign next to it. From here, head south and follow the path until you reach a building with two double-doors. Enter the double-doors to reach the Abandoned Factory. Head all the way right and follow the path along, passing multiple rooms as you go. Go up the stairs and continue to follow the path. Once you reach the last room, this effect will be waiting for you on the right side of the room. 'Color Wheel' Have this magic wheel to obtain reactions. Appearance: Me has a has a cheery expression, a ponytail and a color spectrum wheel on her back. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Inverts her colors and makes her face blank, sometimes changing appearances of NPCs. Location: Found in Pink Moon Area. Practical Uses: Can be used to trigger certain events to happen. :Note: To obtain this effect, you must acquire the '''Magnet' effect.'' Enter the right door to the Kaleidoscope World. Go slightly south to get out of the blockade, head north and line yourself up with the door. Continue heading north until you see a small sprout in the ground. Interact with the sprout to get teleported to a long hall. Follow the hall and its few rooms until you reach a door. Enter the door and, once inside, go north until you reach the sparkles by Heya's bed. Interact with the sparkles and follow the new path north, ignoring the path to the right. Interact with the second set of sparkles at the end of the north path. Head north and use the Magnet effect on the NPC blocking the area. Head up behind them and interact with the rainbow circle to obtain this effect. :Note: Using the '''Eraser' effect on the NPC blocking the path doesn't cause it to vanish. Instead, it's head splits in two. The NPC doesn't revert back to normal, even if you re-enter the room or return to it after you wake up.'' 'Orifice' A hole that is in your face. Appearance: Me has red hair covering most of her face, pale skin. She wears a dark green dress with a white eye. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes her bangs lift to reveal a hole in her face and makes Me vomit blood. Location: Found in Meat Maze. Practical Uses: Needed to unlock one wallpaper. :Note: To obtain this effect, you must have either the '''Wings',' Distort' or the Mask effect for evading Terus.'' Follow the instructions for getting the Mask effect until you reach the Purple Sea. Instead of taking the north path, go right and head upwards to the halo. It's best to equip the Wings,' Distort' or Mask effect here. Interact with the halo to be teleported to the Teru Playground, which has some Terus chasing you. From the halo in the box, head north until you see a yellow box with bloody scratches all over it, then head left until you see a purple intestine sticking out of the ground. Interact with it to reach the Meat Fields. Once in the Meat Fields, follow the path all the way to the right. In the next room, follow to the right again until you enter the Meat Maze. In here, take the first right, then go down twice, where you'll see a hut with bloody handprints on it. Enter it and interact with the glowing circle to acquire this effect. 'Distort' A monster. Appearance: Me becomes a blue-haired monster with five red eyes. Passive Effect: Terus run away from her, it also can change the enviroment around Me. Action: (Shift) Makes Me look up and jump. Location: Found in Purple City. Practical Uses: Can be used to scare Terus away, it also opens otherwise locked connections. Enter the Sponge World. Head directly north to the first red sponge, and turn right. Enter the glowing pink circle on the ground to be teleported to the Snow World. Go south and enter the igloo in front of you. Follow the right path to be teleported to the Puddle Snow World. Head slightly south and left and collect the Box floating about. From the igloo you exited, head straight down until you see 2 lights fairly close together, and 4 puddles on the same screen (two of the puddles are touching). From here, head left until you see stairs. Head down them and enter the door on the right to reach the Purple City. At the first junction, head south and enter the door on the right with the bloody eye, a trashcan and a sprout next to it. Interact with the Shopkeeper to get a Key. With the Key in hand, head right and a little north, and enter the first door on your right. Interact with the mirror to achieve this effect. 'Orb' Become a small Orb Fairy. Appearance: Me becomes a small purple orb fairy. Passive Effect: Me can fit through small holes. Action: (Shift) Makes Me change color to reddish pink and vice versa. Location: Found in Fairy Field. Practical Uses: Can be used to fit into small gaps, and it need to get the Spirit effect. Enter the Kaleidoscope World, head north and interact with the sprout to the right. At the hallway, follow all the way right until you reach a door. Enter the door into Heya's house. Head north and to the left, and interact with the sparkles by his bed. Go north up the path but take the smaller right road and interact with X Guy. From here, go left and take the first north, then head right, go north once again and head right into the grey door to reach the Fairy Field. Once there, go directly left and interact with the rainbow fairy to receive this effect. 'Spirit' ....Was it hanged? Appearance: Me becomes spirit with an X across her face. Passive Effect: Me can pass through walls marked with a circle with an X inside. Action: (Shift) Makes Me look around. Location: Found at the Suicide Path. Practical Uses: Can be used to get to secret locations. :Note: To obtain this effect, you must acquire the '''Orb' effect.'' Enter the Sponge World and interact with the pink eye creature. Keep going until you enter the Grey City. Go right and up to a passageway. Go right and enter the house. Go down and right to enter the Floating Furniture World. There, go down and left until you enter a house. Use the stairs and go right in the bedroom, then interact to the infinity symbol. You will enter a maze. Use the Orb effect to pass through the hole. There will be a hanged person. Interact with it to gain this effect. 'Weather' Become a two-faced cloud. Appearance: Me has a cloud for a body and two different smiling heads. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Causes one of the heads to glow, causing either rain or snow. Location: Found at the Roof. Practical Uses: Can be used to put out fires. Enter the Kaleidoscope World and interact with the light post, keep on following the only available path until you enter a rainy outdoor area. Enter the large wooden building to your left. Once inside climb up the stairs to the north to get on the roof. Interact with the weather vane on the roof to gain this effect. ='Orbs Guide'= ---- There are 30 orbs in the game, needed to unlock the endings. 'Things Orb' Pencil World (Interact with the hole in the ground) → Monochrome World (Interact with the black spiral) → Underwater (Enter the elevator at the bottom of the map) → Submerged Building (Head down and enter the door on the right) → Insides 'Glue Orb' Monochrome World (Interact with the blue-haired doll) → Blue-Haired Doll Area (Enter the brick building) → Crayon Gallery (Interact with the box of crayons) → Space Tile Path (Interact with the white oval) → Crying Face Area 'Path Orb' Hand World (Interact with the blue flower person) → Neonic Village (Enter the gray building) → Working Factory (Interact with the glowing orb) → Red Hill Area (Interact with the striped pole) → The Edge (Go straight down and interact with the warped wall) → The Edge (Tile Area) 'Oracle Orb' Pencil World (Interact with the yellow sign) → Tile Maze (Interact with the hand in the ground) → Oracle World (Enter the stairs) → Green Path (Interact with the two stones) → Mini Garden 'Scribble Orb' Tile Maze (Go to the building on the top-right of the map) → Artist's Room 'Candy Orb' Bloody Eyeball World (Interact with the large eyeball) → Pink Grate Maze (Enter the bottom-right spike) → Spike World (Enter the spike surrounded by red-tipped spikes) → Lollipop Path 'Shadows Orb' Spike World (Interact with the steam cloud) → 256 Area (Take the top door) → Killing Room (Kill the flower people with the Eraser Effect to reach the second door) → 256 Area Orb Room 'Arm Orb' 256 Area (Go through the door in the middle of the floor covered in letters) → Father's House (Use the Color Wheel Effect, press Shift to invert color, then interact with Father) 'Gray Space Orb' Hand World (Interact with the bloody mass) → White Portal Area → Rose Path 'Box Orb' Sponge World (Interact with the pink glowing circle) → Snow World (Enter the grey tower) → Elevator (Interact with the control panel) → Box Balcony 'Scenery Orb' Hand World (Interact with the glowing mushroom) → MOTHER 3 World (Enter the black building) → Building of Truth → Balcony 'Grasslands Orb' Sponge World (Enter the empty box) → Red Monster (Walk towards the white spot on the floor) → Colored Tree World (Interact with younger Me) → Terus Maze (Enter the door between the two shoots) → Eye People Village (Interact with the big lone leaf) → Leaf World 'Tree Orb' Colored Tree World (Interact with the sunflower) → Sunflower Path → Shady Tree 'Cliffside Orb' Bloody Eyeball World (Interact with the blue sign) → Sign World (Go through the door) → Hando's House (Outside) → Hando's House (Inside) (Go to the stairs) → Bench (Sit on the bench and interact with the green tile) → Cliffside 'Growth Orb' Sign World (Interact with the eye sign) → Retinoblastoma World (Interact with the monster with an empty hole in it's face) → Twin-Head Cliff 'Stab Orb' Hando's House (Outside) (Interact with the sprout) → Giant Sprout World (Interact with the red X) → The X Field (Stand on the lone red tile surrounded by colorful tiles) → Watercolor Path 'Flower Orb' Retinoblastoma World (Interact with the headless rainbow person) → White Stencil World (Follow the small hearts and enter the small gray cube with the Orb Effect) → Gray House → Pink Flower 'Throne Orb' White Stencil World (Enter the pink pyramid) → Black Stencil World (Interact with the TV) → Terus Playground (Interact with the rose between two blue faces) → Blue Pillars 'Atama Orb' Bloody Eyeball World (Go between the green rocks) → Graveyard → School → Hydra Path (Interact with the blue haired doll) → Distorted Doll 'Game Orb' Bleeding Eyeball World (Interact with the flashing static) → 8-Bit World (Entrance) → 8-Bit World (Enter the forest) → 8-Bit Forest (Note: Make sure that the forest isn't glitching out, otherwise you'll need to re-enter it.) → 8-Bit Castle (Outside) → 8-Bit Castle (Inside) (Enter the blank painting) → Green Pipe 'Bleeding Moon Orb' Block World (Interact with the black box) → TV World (Enter the triangle building and interact with the distorted head inside) → Abstract Painting Area (Go all the way to the right. Talk to Heya and interact with the glitch) → Bloody Moon (Look at the sky) 'Cannibal Orb' Block World (Interact with the 888 sign) → Mono Tile Area (Use the Distort Effect on the sparkles then interact with them) → Squid World (Interact with the small statue) → Pink Mountain 'Stone Sun Orb' Sponge World (Interact with light blue microbian) → Gray Platform (Interact with the pink robe NPC) → Space Boardwalk (Stand on the brown tile) → Rainbow Forest (Enter the door) → Watercolor Tree (Interact with the tree) → Stone Sun 'Cardboard Orb' Sponge World (Interact with the pink eye creature) → City Skyline (Interact with the white creature) → Gray City Path (Walk up to the city and interact with it) → Gray City (Go left and interact with the wooden board on the wall) → Ear Pathways (Enter the right ear) → Pink Wonderland (Use the Sprite Effect to enter the wall with the X in a circle) → Smoke Bath House (Go all the way right and interact with the window) → Sketch Path (Interact with the eye) → Spiral (Go to the center of the screen) → Spiral Platform 'Melting Glass Orb' Gray City (Interact with the 172 sign) → Roadstrada (Interact with the Pory, a triangle bird) → Broken Glass World (Enter the red bottle house, then interact with the pink bottle inside) → Glass Slab World (Use the Distort Effect on the blurry, black orb, then interact with it) → Glass Molding World (Use the Weather Effect to put out the fire) → White Lantern Path 'Window Orb' Broken Glass World (Use the Distort Effect on the flower then interact with it) → Yellow Stone Well (Enter the door) → Realistic Window :CAUTION: Returning to the staircase room in the Yellow Stone Well may trigger a noclip glitch with no apparent method of undoing. It is recommended you either wake up or return to the Nexus with the '''Eye Fruit' Effect rather than backtrack.'' 'Blank Orb' Block World (Enter the double doors) → Abandoned Factory → Teal Hallways (Enter the door with the word LABORATORY next to it) → Laboratory → Laboratory (Boat Call) → Oasis Laboratory → Oasis Laboratory (Surgery Room) (Interact with the white NPC on the table) → Oasis Laboratory (Observation Room) 'Sunset Galaxy Orb' Kaleidoscope World (Interact with the sprout) → Heya's House (Interact with the sparkles next to the bed) → Pink Checkered Path (Interact with X Guy) → Yellow Fog Maze (Use the Orb Effect to enter the hole in the pink checkered wall) → Pink + Green Checkered Squares (Interact with the pink creatures to teleport and interact with ledges to jump up/down) → Sunset Galaxy 'Cult Orb' Kaleidoscope World (Interact with the light post) → Barn (Outside) (Jump into the hole in the ground) → Tentasprout World (Walk between the two long shoots) → Tentasprout Forest (Move the metal ball with the Magnet Effect, then use the Eraser Effect to cut open the ground) → Hell (Interact with the hole in the ground) → Teru Building → Red Doll Area (Interact with the doll with an eye and blood on it's neck) → Teru Lounge (Note: This is a one way entrance, so you'll have to use the '''Eye Fruit '''Effect or wake up) 'Final Orb' Nexus (must have all the other 29 orbs) =Endings= ---- There are a total of 4 endings in Me Ver. 0.05. Ending #1 Wake up and exit Me's Room. Ending #2 Wake up and exit Me's Room with 65 or more wallpapers. :Note: The method of obtaining this ending in some builds of Ver. 0.05 is instead to interact with Me's computer in the dream world with 65 or less wallpapers, but is unobtainable without a bugfix patch. Ending #3 Interact with Me's computer in the dream world with 66 to 80 wallpapers. Ending #4 (Canon Ending) Interact with Me's computer in the dream world with 81 or more wallpapers. =External Links= ---- *Me Wiki Category:Walkthroughs